Karma Ryouma Kasai
Karma Ryouma Kasai is an Elite Hero of Blood Tear. He is also a member of the strongest team in Qerid called The Demon Wolfs. After being framed for murder he is known as the most dangerous traitor and villain. He was the former principal of Arcane University and a magician of 1st generation in Arcane University. He is dating Sena Yuki Sakura. Appearance Karma Ryouma Kasai is a slim young elven man with average height for a human but tall for a elf. He has black mostly straight but somewhere messy short hair. He has fiery red eyes which were noted to move like fire if someone stares at them long enough. He has two piercing in his ear and a Blood Tear tattoo on his right shoulder blade. Karma wears black t-shirt with a hood with a silver stripe. He wears black pants with two silver belts on which is a black book with silver ornaments on it. He also wears black shoes. Personality Karma is very well-known throughout Blood Tear and by many people in Qerid specially magicians for his violent behaviour and troublesome attitude. He is very lazy mostly relaxed as he usually does nothing what he finds boring. He has zero respect for adults specially other magicians as they are much weaker than him despite they are more experienced than him. It was noted by Arachne Midnight than Karma is the most intelligent person right after herself. Karma enjoys fighting and takes great pleasure in harming others. When he is fighting he becomes brutal and has no qualms of hurting people who threaten him or his friends. Despite all this, Karma has good morals behind his motives, as he has rescued a waitress from thugs who harassed and attacked her. Karma can be and is a very caring person who can greatly respect a person. He especially cares for Sena Yuki Sakura and is in love with him and dating him. It was shown many times that he greatly cares for Sena and is more than able to go to trouble for his sake. History Karma Ryouma Kasai is from Sakura Empire. He was born to unnamed parents which were nobles but they lost all there money and as they were money hungry they sold their's only child. Karma was sold to some magicians which experimented on Karma. The last experiment the magicians tried to add demon essence to Karma and as they did Karma changed into a demon and killed every magician and escaped. After he escaped he met Arachne Midnight and came to Arcane University and became her assistant and a part of the 1st generation. While being in Arcane University he became a member of Blood Tear. Arachne Midnight after coming back from a party she made Karma the principal and left unknown where. Sometime after Sena joined the guild Sena tried to escape. The whole village tried to look for him but no one was able to find him until Karma found him alone in a forest. They had a conversation about Sena's feelings specially because Sena ran away as he thought it would be better if he wasn't here so he doesn't hurt them. As there's conversation went on Karma said his feeling for Sena and what he feels making Sena cry and sharing there's first kiss as Karma said that Sena will not be able to hurt him or at least not for long and they started dating. After sometime other members of The Demon Wolfs by accident found out that Sena and Karma were dating and fully supported them but they were a bit angry as they didn't tell them. After sometime they decided to tell the whole guild, calling every member of Blood Tear and telling them about there's feeling. After they were done talking they were fully supported by everyone. Two years ago the Council-Headmaster, Phoenix, himself gave them a mission which they successfully did but when they came back they found Phoenix dead and surrounded by the Heroes of Qerid. They were framed for the murder and they had to escape. They successfully escaped but they and the Blood Tear guild were framed and became a dark guild. Because of this Karma left the Arcane University. Abilities Karma is the second most powerful magician is the inter world right after Arachne Midnight. He is extremely knowledgeable of magic and spells. He is a member of the strongest team in Blood Tear and Qerid called The Demon Wolfs. Before being framed he was and still is known to be the strongest healer in Qerid and possible in the whole world. He usually keeps most of his powers sealed. Black art magic: ''' * ... '''Demon Form: This form is Karma's real form which he keeps sealed. His power is much bigger and is able to cast spells which he was not able in his human form. Immense Magic Power: As an Elite Hero of the Blood Tear, Kamra possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power which he usually keeps sealed with his Demon form. When he activated his Demon Form his magic destroyed the ground around him. It is also great enough for Karma to lift and manipulate an entire river which many Heroes even Elite Heroes found incredulous. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters